A Mother's Joy
by PearlLane
Summary: Same story as Perfect but from Martha's POV. What does Martha think about Clark's actions?


_A Mother's Joy_

Martha was so happy that her son had decided to come to the prom. She had been so disappointed when he said he wasn't going. She didn't want him to miss out on his prom; it was just such a big thing in a high school kid's life. She was glad he had come around, why he brought Lois was beyond her but it didn't matter. She watched as he greeted Chloe and Martha saw how Chloe just lit up at seeing Clark. Martha knew that Chloe still had feelings for her son and it killed her to watch and know Clark didn't feel the same way. Martha adored Chloe and hated to see her go through so much with Clark. She stuck by him was what amazed Martha the most, he had put Chloe through a lot over the years and she never left his side, that showed how much she loved Clark.

Martha had been snapped out of her thoughts as Chloe was announced prom queen. Martha couldn't keep her smile from getting so wide. She knew Chloe wasn't the prom queen type but she deserved it and she looked beautiful tonight. But this wasn't Chloe, she would never act or talk like this. "What is going on?" Martha wondered to herself. When Chloe stormed off stage in such a rage Martha wanted to go after her to make sure she was okay. She was about to go when she saw Clark leave and she knew everything would work out.

Martha had been standing around for over fifteen minutes now. She hadn't seen Clark and Chloe come back and Jonathan had been gone for some time now. She was starting to worry; she was searching the gym frequently and saw no sign of any of them. She finally spotted Jonathan coming towards her and she let out the breath she had been holding in. She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Jonathan, where have you been? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine Martha, I'll tell you the whole story later. For now let's just enjoy the rest of the night." He gave her that famous Kent smile, which he had passed down to Clark, and she relaxed. She was still worried but knew if Jonathan said everything was okay then it was. She turned around and watched the kids having fun. After a while she saw Clark enter and a little weight lifted off her shoulders, but she was still wondering where Chloe was. She knew that she was okay though, she had the feeling. She just relaxed into Jonathan's arms and enjoyed the view. She saw Lois push Clark to dance with Lana, who had come in out of the blue. Martha smiled because she knew that this was what Clark had wanted for so long now. She was happy her son was finally getting his wish. But there was a sadness in Martha's heart as she saw Chloe enter and see Clark and Lana dancing. She saw Chloe's smile fall and it killed Martha inside. This was her night; she should be smiling and having fun.

A small smile came to Martha's lips as she saw Lois trying to cheer Chloe up. Lois really was a good kid, she meant well even if it didn't always seem that way. Martha could see Chloe watching Clark and Lana and felt horrible but she knew there was nothing she could do. As the song ended Martha looked back her son and she saw something in his eyes. He was staring at Chloe and there was a twinkle in his eyes. Martha's heart skipped a beat and she couldn't wait for his next move. Martha watched in awe as her son gave Lana a weak smile and walked away from her. This was all so shocking; to watch Clark leave the only girl he had ever had major feelings for was so amazing. Martha loved Lana like a daughter but, she couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face. Clark was now striding over to a shocked Chloe. Martha felt a little for Lana as she saw her leave the gym but she knew that Lana didn't want this as much as Chloe did.

Clark was now asking Chloe to dance and Chloe of course accepted. Martha gave Jonathan's hand a squeeze, "Look"; she motioned her head towards the two walking the dance floor.

"I see", Jonathan said as he gave her hand a squeeze back and kissed her head. Martha watched as the two got close and started talking and smiling, she definitely knew everything was ok now. She got a little worried when she saw Chloe try to leave Clark, but he wouldn't let her, that made Martha smile. She was glad Clark had finally decided to fight for the girl he wanted. Chloe's voice had risen a little and it worried Martha. All her worries where brushed away when Clark leaned in and kissed Chloe. Martha was now smiling from ear to ear and practically jumping up and down. Jonathan tightened his grip on her to let know he saw it too and to keep her from jumping away. Martha settled down and just watched as her son picked up the girl who had loved him for four years and waited patiently for her turn and spun her around few times

She was so glad Clark had finally come around. She had always respected Clark's feelings for Lana and wanted what made him happy but, she had always wanted him to end up with Chloe. Something about how she accepted him even though he would never tell her his secret and not ever leave his side made Martha root for her more. Even though Martha knew Jonathan would never agree she though that Chloe deserved to know, she would never betray Clark like that. She had learned her lesson last time with Lionel. She loved Clark and would never do anything to hurt him, and Martha knew that Chloe wouldn't freak out at him being an alien. If anything it would just make Chloe love him more, Chloe was like that and Martha knew her son had made the right decision. Martha was so glad that Clark had come; it had turned out to be such a perfect night.


End file.
